


Got your back

by sciencemyfiction



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 2 perfect butch lesbians have to deal with the shitty fallout of a terrible day, F/F, I'm sorry this is more like character piece and less romancey than it could be, Season 2, but they have each other and that to me seems pretty great, post episode 26, short character piece about developing romance, there's very little to go on yet and I hope for more in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencemyfiction/pseuds/sciencemyfiction
Summary: Beau doesn’t fall in love with stinky smoking dwarfs that look like trouble. That is against the rules.





	Got your back

Beau doesn’t fall in love with stinky smoking dwarfs that look like trouble. That is against the rules. Beau is supposed to look like trouble. Beau is supposed to be the one keeping her cool but today just went shit and she’s shaking a little, and the horses and Jester and Fjord and Yasha and the horses and  _Jester_  and  _ **Yasha** a_nd nope, she’s fine, she’s good now, she’s gotta be good to keep going, because Caleb hasn’t said anything since they were left in the dust, and Nott has run out of jokes. (Can Nott run out of jokes? Beau didn’t think Nott could run out of jokes. Where is  _Fjord this is Fjord’s thing talking is Fjord’s thing and Beau’s job is being Trouble with a Capital T and she’s not gonna look at the place where there’s red–_ )

There’s a hand on her thigh, patting her like she’s a skittish horse, and Beau’s reflexes kick in before she realizes the hand belongs to a smokey voiced dwarf with ember eyes and a soft expression and 

Ughhhhh her reflexes made her kick Keg in the face and why does this  _always happen to her_

“Fuck. Sorry.” Beau flinches, forgetting to be lost for a second. “Uh.”

“S’cool,” Keg says wincingly, her voice strained and her eyes tearing up as she checks her nose to be sure it’s not broken. The pain-tears ruin the facade. She sounds so sad and Beau is so sad and Beau is so  _guilty_  and this feels  _so bad_  

“No. No, no, no. It’s not cool. I fucked up.” Beau’s talking to everybody, not just to Keg, but she can’t look at the others. “I really fucked that up just now, and I’m. Really fucking sorry. Are you okay?”

Keg wipes her eyes and holds her nose softly. “Yeah I’ll manage.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I was trying to say sorry to you, so sorry.”

“Sorry.”

Keg’s voice gets quieter, and she says, looking where Beau won’t look, “Sorry. We could look for a cleric in the Run. Or should we go back the way we came?”

“Too far,” Beau says, thinking it over. “The Run might have what we need. But we have to be fast.” 

She doesn’t look where the red is, but she pulls out a blanket and puts it over the red and now she can do this. 

“We have to be fast enough, to make it work, you know? Can you help me with him?”

Keg says quietly, “Yeah, I can.”

Beau doesn’t love trouble, but trouble loves her, and a bent symbol of the sun god topples out of the blanket, bloodstained. She kicks it away, and shouts something incomprehensible, just starts screaming until Keg’s voice breaks through and she realizes she’s sitting curled up on the ground by a body in a blanket with her arms over her head. 

And a hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing, letting her know that someone’s got her back, and it’s Keg. 

“Beau, we have to get going. Fast, right?”

“Yeah.” She wipes her nose and then her face and sniffs hard. “Yeah. Sorry. Let’s do this.”

She lays her hand over Keg’s and squeezes back.


End file.
